20 ways to annoy Lord Beckett
by RoyalBlood18
Summary: Jessica is transported to Pirates Of The Caribbean , and has 20 ways to annoy Lord Beckett
1. I got a jar of dirt

AN:Well here is a new story of mine , 20 ways to annoy lord beckett : ) and i know what you thinking ,** why did I name the character Jessica once again** . Welp when i wrote this story a while ago i had the name as Jessica because I am very unimaginative with names so i basically named my main female character Jessica and i am to lazy to change the name . but anywho...Oh yes ! I was inspired to write this fan-fiction by the **wonderful **author **Ela Black **I love her fan-fiction's they are hilarious and anyone who had not yet checked her out , please do ! ( remember to leave reviews! )

I sat in Lord Beckett's office , reclined in his chair with my feet up on the desk and rested my feet on the mound of neat papers that were now scattered across his desk I played on My phone waiting for Lord Beckett to enter his office .

" I got a jar of di-rt I got a Jar of di-rt . and guess what's inside it " My phone played , I laughed to myself as I paused the music .

I looked up at the door of his office where two straight faced guards stood .  
There were the silent steps of someone coming toward the office , no doubt to be Ol' Becky himself .

I saw him walk through the door to stop and look at me , Miss Jessica , he started . I just looked at him blankly . " Yes , what is it Becky ? " I asked with my feet still up on his desk .

" I would appreciate it if you would address me as Lord Beckett Miss Jessica , and how many times have i told you NOT to put your feet up on my desk " he finished sighing .  
" Obviously not enough times " I said with sarcasm

" would you mind repeating it one more time , please " I smirked looking back down at my phone completely ignoring him .

I glanced back up to Becky , to see him approach me grabbing my feet and practically whipping my legs off of his desk . " exsqueeze me Becky ! " I yelled to him .

Becky just ignored me as he looked at his papers that now had foot print marks all over them from my shoes . " Miss Jessica , this is wh- " * come to negotiate you slimy git , look what I got , i got a jar of di-rt i got a jar of di-rt and guess what's inside it *

I interrupted Becky as I played " I got a jar of dirt " on my phone Becky just rolled his eyes at me . " AS I was saying MISS Jessica this - " * I got a jar of di-rt * I paused it waiting for him to speak again .  
" This is why I tell you no-" * I got a * I paused it again " Not to put " Becky continued looking more annoyed with me by the second , but was interrupted again .

* Jar of * " Your " * di-rt and guess * " feet up " * what's inside it * " THAT is quite enough MISS JESSICA " Becky yelled at me as I nearly dodged my phone away out of his reach before he smacked it out of my hands .

" What ? don't you like this song Becky ? because I know I do . I thought maybe we could even sing it together " I smiled laughing . Before getting up out of his chair and walking around his desk . " maybe later then , Becky " I said still smiling as I walked away .

Lord Beckett just stood there holding the dirty papers in his hand watching her walk out the door . The Guards just stood and looked at Beckett giving him an " how truly unfourtunet it must be to have her here , we really do feel sorry for you " look . "

There will be no living with this women " He muttered as he started to put all of his paper work back into a neat pile .

Number one of Jessica list was completed .


	2. The Wig

I decided it was time to get number 2 on my list started , it was time to dye..THE WIG * Dun dun dun dun . It was mid day and Becky usually just spent this time of the day holding important meetings in his office .

That were never in no interest to me , I have much , MUCH better things to do to annoy Becky . I creped into Beckys room , I looked around the large room to see if I could spot any places where he kept those wigs of his .

I walked over to wooden wardrobe looking thingy , and opened the two doors to see what looked like a wooden ball on a stand with a wig on-top of the ball , on the top shelf of the wardrobe .

I reached up trying to grab one of the wigs almost nearly having to go on my tipy toes to reach it , " Jeez I'm surprised Becky can even reach these things , seeing as how short he is " I chuckled , finally taking the wig off of the ball .

" Hmm " I hummed as I examined the white powdered wig . " I think you're do for a new dye job . I'm thinking I bright Neon pink or maybe even blue would look perfect on Becky " I said smiling , closing the doors of the wardrobe and walked out the room .

" I strongly think that we should start pu-" Lord Beckett stopped , looking up at Groves and Admiral Norrington he heard the sound of a female voice coming from outside his office . " BECKY , Oh BECKY come see what I've done for you , You'll DIE when you see it "

* literately * Jessica thought to herself as she paraded down the hall wearing Lord Beckett's now dyed wig on the top of her head .

" Now what have you done " Lord Beckett's said , quickly making his way out of his office with Groves and Norrington not to far behind him .

Beckett stopped in shock to see Jessica outside of his office wearing what looked like HIS wig on her head except for the fact that it was now a bright neon pink .

Norrington and Groves quickly tried to hide their smirks , containing themselves from bursting out in laughter at the sight of Jessica .

" Miss Jessica , Is that my wig you are wearing on your head " Becky asked me , " What does it look like to you ? , of course its your wig you silly short man " I replied laughing dancing around him .

" what is the MEANING of this Miss Jessica ? " Becky asked me angrily this time . " I just thought your wig could use a little colour Becky , Awwh tell me you like it " I said in a whiny voice taking the wig off my head and placing it onto Becky's .

He stepped back a bit , trying to avoid the pink wig . Norrington and Groves could`nt handle it no more , they started to let the laughs escape from their mouth`s .

" see , even Norry and Groovy Groves like it Becky " I said laughing , Becky just looked at me with a cold glare . He obviously was not amused by his new wig at all .

" Miss Jessica that is ENOUGH " he yelled at me , I could see Norry and Groovy Groves stop laughing immedietly behind him .

" Now , there is one thing i will not tolerate , and it is you touching my personal items . It is just not acceptable Miss Jessica " He stopped talking taking of his neon pink wig throwing it on to the floor , to reveal his white powdered wig underneath it .

" Do i make myself clear Miss Jessica ? " He asked me . " As clear as mud I-I mean .. Aye Aye SIR " I said saluting him bending down to pick up the wig up off the ground and plopped it back on my head and walked away .

Number 2 on Jessica's List , done .


	3. Taco hat

I wandered around Becky's mansion figuring out what i was going to do next that was on my list " yar-har -iddle dee dee being a pirate is al-right to me do what you want cause a pirate is free you are a pirate " I sang to myself down the halls while thinking to myself .

now what was it that was on my list next , I thought . Not calling him becky and interupting him with I got a jar of dirt . And definetly not the neon pink wig , already did that one . I smiled to myself at the thought of how radiculous Becky looked with his newly coloured wig on his head .

I wanderd down the halls , a little more until I stopped into the foyer , to see becky dressed in his black cloak and a funny looking hat on his head , THATS IT . The next thing on my list was the hat .

" Becky " I waved running up to him , he turned to stop and look at me running up to him with a wide stupid looking smile on my face . " good morning , miss Jessica " Becky said to me " Good morning to you too , Becky " .

" Where are you off to " I asked him looking at his cloak and hat . " where am i off to ? well I am just making a little trip to the endeavour " he finished .

Becky noticed me looking at his hat . " Is there something wrong with my hat miss Jessica " he asked me . I looked back down to his face .

" Oh , No there is nothing wrong Becky . Its just that " I stopped mid sentence to grab his hat off of his head nearly taking of his wig off along with it .

Beckett quickly straightened his wig from the lopside position it was in . and looked at Jessica who was now wearing his hat . " it looks like a TACO " . I laughed " A taco " he asked me

" YES " I shouted with excitment , " Taco ,taco , taco , taco " I said now dancing around becky , who looked unamused and annoyed . " no buritos , just tacos no . No ,no ,no, no ,no, no, no ,no " I sang still dancing around him .

" can I have a burrito ? , no , can i have a enchilada , no . One fajita and two quesidilla's , No , no , no . Ay ay ay ay ay ay ay . No enchiladas , no quesidilla's only TACO'S " I sang loudly dancing around .

" come on Becky sing it ! " I said to the now annoyed Becky " doot do do doot " i continued , no burritos just tac- " I stopped as becky took his taco hat right off of my head and back onto his .

" Awwh Becky you're no fun . Come on " " look you could put some meat on that and tomatoes with lettuce , hot sauce and sour cream " I said moving my hand back up to his hat .

" No , miss Jessica I will not sing along with you , and what did i tell you abou- " he stopped when he noticed Jessica mimicking him and mouthing his words

" Miss Jessica , enough " I stopped and smiled to hear him continue to what he was saying as if it mattered to me .

" I told you it is not acceptable to just take my things whenever you please , now I have an imortant thing to do . if you would excuse me "

He complained walking past me and out of the mansion . " Bye Becky , and your taco hat too" I smiled waving goodbye to him .

Number three on Jessica's list . Done


	4. Stealing taking borrowing the Endeavour

It was time to set sail to the Endeavour , I smiled . It was personally my favourite part of my list and i know it would be Becky's too , what better way to annoy Becky by taking his ship .

I knew Becky was in his office again with his important meetings and such and this was the perfect time for my plan .

~ in Beckett's office ~  
" So tell me Lord Beckett , how do you even live with her " Groves asked laughing

" Really " Gillet started " I heard from Groves she even dyed your wig pink Lord Beckett " Gillet and Groves both laughed .

" Enough you two " Lord Beckett snapped with embarrassed .

" She is yes indeed quite a handful , but trust me . I'll have that under control , Before she causes me any more destruction .

BOOM ! * a chunk of the corner of the mansion was blown off by a huge black ball Lord Beckett , Groves and Gillet all turned their heads to look at the now broken wall and then out of the windows to see where the ball came from .

Lord Beckett's eyes widened and his mouth opened slightly to see The endeavour making its way slowly past the mansion .

" JESSICA " Beckett yelled furiously  
" HEY , BECKY look what i'm doing look look , " I said jumping up and down waving come on lets go look for pirates together ARRG " I shouted shutting one eye tightly and shaping my finger into a hook shape , making a pirate

" WHOOPS , looks like your going to have to get that little problem their fixed Becky "  
I said pointing to the big chunk of the missing piece of wall at the one corner of the mansion

" I think its to late trying to get her under control , before she causes any distruction now Lord Beckett " Groves said still in shock looking out of the window , now to see the brown haired girl climbing up to the crows nest .

Lord Beckett , Groves and Gillet all ran out on the balcony , " GET DOWN from there at once JESSICA, I will not ask you again "

Lord Beckett roared from the balcony watching Jessica make it to the top of the crows nest .

" do what you want 'cause a pirate is free , you are a pirate , yar-har-fiddle dee dee being a pirate is alright with me , do what you want 'cause a pirate is free . You are a pirate ! "

I sang loudly standing up on the railing of the crows nest with one hand on the mast and the other arm up in the air .

" I will come up there and get you myself , Jessica " Beckett yelled out to her .

" what's that Becky , im sorry i can't quite hear you " I shouted back and continued to sing

"We'll dig up the box we know its full of precious booty burst open the locks , and then we'll say horray . Yar-har-Fiddle dee dee , if you love to sail the sea , you are a pirate "

Lord Beckett sighed in irritation , " when will she ever listen to me " he sighed turning away from Groves and Gillet who just looked at each other , as Lord Beckett started to run out of the mansion and towards the docks .

"WEIGH ANCHOOOOR !"  
Number 4 of Jessica's list , done .


	5. Early morning sing song

Beckett laid in bed peacefully fast asleep , well he was peacefully asleep until he was suddenly woken up by Jessica's voice echoing down the hall way making her way to his bedroom .

" Oh Becky ! wakey wakey eggs and bakey " I yelled skipping down the hall merrily to becky's room .  
Beckett rolled his head over into his pillow and gave a loud groan , annoyed already to what was about to come bursting into his room .

" Becky boo , wake up ! " I yelled again twisting the handles of the doors and entering his room " Glibby gloop gloopy Nibby Nabby Noopy La La La Lo Lo Tooby ooby walla nooby abba nabba Early mornin' singin' song "

I sang prancing my way around his room happily Becky just looked at me as he rubbed his eyes ." Good mornin' star-shine There's love in your skies reflecting the sunlight in my lovers eyes "

I continued to sing as I opened the drapes of the window letting in the bright light of the morning sun that went into Beckey's eyes .  
" Jessica , what do you think you are doing . Close those drapes " he complained shielding his eyes with his hand . I just ignored him and continued to sing .

" Good mornin' starshine, so happy to be my love and me as we sing our early mornin' singin' song .Glibby gloop gloopy Nibby Nabby Noopy La La La Lo Lo Nooby abba nabba Early mornin' singin' song " I finished with a smile .

I got onto the bed where Becky was and started to jump up and down on his bed , this should get him real annoyed . " What is the meaning of this Jessica , get off of my bed right now ! " He said angrily at me .

" I thought I could wake you up with a song. Wasn't it great " I said giving a wide smile . " Singing a song, humming a song Singing a song Lovi- WHOO !"

I shrieked after my singing was cut off by a sharp tug at my ankle that pulled me down nearly falling on-top of Becky .

" That is it Jessica , I have had just about enough with you ! " Becky sneered at me , I think he may be angry now .  
He sat up in the sitting position in his bed , giving me a cold stare .

I looked closely at him to notice something different about him . THE WIG , it was gone . no longer existing on his head . " So that's what you look like without it " she said laughing at him .

He looked confused to what I was talking about . " without what ? " he asked exaiming himself . " The wig , you aren't wearing it " I said still laughing . Becky lifted his hand to his head running his fingers through his short brown , scruffy , curly hair .

" well of course I'm not , I wouldn't wear it to bed . But anyway that's not the point Jessica . The point is , is tha-" Beckett was cut off by a pillow smacking him across the head and Jessica getting up and starting to run away laughing .

" come and get me Becky " Jessica laughed running out of his room .

Beckett grabbed a pillow off the bed throwing it playfully towards Jessica , then ran after her chasing her down the hall .

"Sing the song Song the sing Song song song sing "


	6. Coughing and begging

* cough , cough , cough * Jessica coughed loudly beside Beckett . " Miss Jessica would you please stop doing that , I'm trying to concentrate as you can see . Becky said holding up a piece of paper he was writing on .

* Cough * she started again , " Miss Jessica , please for once can you not be so annoying " He complained .

" Annoying , is that what you think I am , Becky that hurts my feeling's you know " Jessica said in a hurt tone of voice .

" well for the past few day and at the moment yes you are , now please stop coughing " he pleaded .

" Okay then " she said , as they both sat in silence for a few minuets till * Cough, cough * " MISS JESSICA , I will no longer tolerate this any further " * Cough *

" What did you say Becky " I asked looking up at him as if i didn't know what I was doing . " Get out of my office so I can work in some peace , please " he begged again pointing towards the door .

Beckett looked over to see Jessica raising her hand to her mouth getting ready to cough again . " JESSICA " He yelled loudly .

" Hehehehehe " Jessica laughed running out of the room .

Begging  
" Pleeeeeease , can I come with you " I Begged as I wrapped my legs and arms around Becky's leg clinging to him .

Beckett struggled to move with Jessica attached to him . " we can look for pirates together , just please let me come " I begged again . There was no way I was going to pass up this opportunuty to go abourd the Endevour with Becky .

" NO YOU ARE NOT COMEING WITH ME , NOW GET OFF ME ! . Beckett yelled furiously  
" not until you argee to let me go with you " She said snuggling into his leg closer and closer as she closed her eyes and smiled .

" NO , thats my final answer Jessica , now would you please GET OFF OF ME ! " He shouted again trying to shake his leg free of her grip .

" I'm not moving till you let me come with you . Don't make me go cray cray , on you Becky . I'll do it i'll sing you to death if you don't let me go with you "

" On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me , LORD BEEEEECCCKKKYYYY " She yelled screeching the Lord Becky part , irritating Beckett's ears

.  
" Fine then ! " He yelled throwing his hands up in the air . " You can come along with me aboard the Endeavour , But on one condition . " He said looking down at her

" First of all , could you please get off of me for the third time now " He asked her impatiently . Jessica did so and let go standing up in-front of him .

" I will not tolerate any of your games while we are on this voyage , do you understand me " He said giving her a stern look

" I pinky promise that I wont play any of my prank " she said holding out her pinky waiting for Beckett to do the same .

Beckett just looked at her pinky with a confused look ,until She took his hat and ran out of the office with full speed. Beckett blinked twice, wondering what the heck just happened until he realised his hat was missing from his head .

" JESSICA ! "

" PINKIES DON'T SWEAR " She yelled back


	7. THE SHIP IS SINKING !

Beckett laid in his bed peacefully aboard the Endeavour he was sleeping all comfy and warm nothing was going to distur-

" BECKETT , LORD BECKETT " Jessica screamed opening his bedroom door .

" GET UP , THE SHIP , ITS SINKING . THE SHIP IS SINKING ! " I screamed again in panic standing beside his bed nudging him roughly .  
Beckett's eyes shot open and widened to what he was hearing

" wha-WHAT , WHATS GOING ON JESSICA ! " Beckett Yelled springing up into the sitting position . This is the first time Jessica had called him Lord Beckett , she had always called him Becky . Something was definitely wrong

" I TOLD YOU , THE SHIP IS SINKING . ITS BEEN ATTACKED BY PIRATES " Jessica answered getting up and running to the door

Beckett whipped the covers off of himself and got out of his bed so fast that he stumbled falling to the floor`doing a belly flop .

Jessica covered her mouth quickly trying not to laugh at the sight of Beckett scrambling back up to his feet and running out of the door . Jessica ran ahead of him quickly making her way onto the deck first .

Beckett still ran towards the deck when I heard him finally approach the deck " welp here goes nothing" Jessica said as she pulled a rope beside me pouring freezing cold water out of a bucket over Beckett

*POOF*

Beckett now stood in shock soak and wet with white flour that now covered his entire face

" Jessica " Beckett growled through clenched teeth .

" What ? Becky I think you have a little something on your face , right here " Jessica said pointing to her face

" You promised me that you weren't going to play your games while we are on this voyage ! " Beckett said angrily

" But Becky , you didn't pinky promise with me " Jessica said holding up her pinky

" What's going on we hear- " Gillette paused standing beside Jessica , with Groves and a couple of sailors Behind him .

" What happened to you Lord Beckett " Groves asked as they all started laughing all together at the wet flour coverd Beckett . Jessica bagan to laugh along with them .

Beckett looked at Jessica , narrowing his eye's at her like he was giving her a death stare . Jessica noticed his face turn redder as their laughter got louder and longer .

" Becky you look like a little Tomato through all that white flour on your face " Jessica said through her laughter .

" ENOUGH , I HAVE HAD IT ! " Beckett yelled , all of the other officers behind Jessica stopped laughing . Beckett walked up to Jessica angrily taking her arm dragging her past the officers and back to her room .

"BYE EVERYONE BECKY'S ANGRY AND IN-TROUBLE NOW !" She yelled back to the officers

she was being taken to her room like she was a little girl being disciplined by her mother . Except for the spanking part...hehe


End file.
